Between the Written and Unwritten
by Onceuponavirgo
Summary: When Clare has to come back to Degrassi as a student teacher to grace the halls that were once both a place of learning and a place of drama. She learns that some people she may have never met already know much more about her that she was willing to ever be let known. This is slightly AU but still has many of those whom are on the show.


A/N This is going to be a slight mix in the whole universe, a little AU but it's all in the scope of Degrassi. They won't generally have known each other so there is no history between them. Enjoy, if you like the story please leave me feedback, on anything even if it's just bad grammar, I like that because it helps me grow as a writer!

...

The woman opened the door of her care quickly trying to keep out the vicious snowflakes began to fall in the typical Toronto winter day. Blue eyes flickered around settling upon the large building next to the parking lot, the words looming large above the double doors, ones that she would always remember as long as her memory kept. Degrassi Community School, the place that featured prominently in both her teenaged years and years before that with her older sister's hijinks being discussed around the supper table each night. Now, years later Clare was back to start work as a student teacher for the semester, and perhaps she could land something final after.

The bleak landscape lent a sadness deep within her soul remembering the four years she spent in this place, however not all of it was sad but there was a tinge of wistfulness that made her remember. She shook herself and glanced up towards the sky with a frown feeling the tiny snowflakes land against her skin with a laugh.

"Onward and Upward, Edwards.". She whispered to herself grabbing the material she would need from the car before making her way to the doors. There were going to be a few people from her classes doing the same thing she was here. It did make it better she thought that it wouldn't be just her trying to navigate the in-between world of student teaching. One of her friends was waiting at the door with a huge grin watching the girl struggle with the box in her arms.

"Clare, Good lord girl did you bring your whole room with you?". A blond woman called out with a soft, musical laugh as Clare approached her with a huff.

"Not in the least, but I was told to have some of my writings with me so that the students could see the scope of academics. Oh, no some of these are the book I wrote to give to the teachers who helped me back... Well, you know.". She laughed softly at Maya who rolled her eyes in answer. "You didn't have to bring anything with you?".

"Not yet, However with me it's okay I can play just about any instrument they have in the music room. Luckily for all of us the kiddos don't come back for a few days so I could bring in a few things before then.". Maya quietly commented looking into the box with another grin. "There should be a few more of us from what the school said when I went into the offices a few days ago to get some paperwork for the last of my loans.".

Clare nodded towards her friend sympathetically, but hadn't the heart to ever tell anyone just how much that one book made for her. Most of those whom knew the book was even on shelves believed that it had did so bad she only got a few thousand for it, but in truth it had just about paid for her schooling. It had been her saving grace when there was three children to get into college and her the youngest made it impossible when it was her time to get the education. Not that she blamed her mother or stepfather for any of it, no she understood that it was the luck of the draw. So, when the contest was announced in her senior year here it was the only logical thing she could do, and surprisingly they chose her manuscript. The winnings got her through the first year, but then the publishers behind the contest contacted her about making it into a full story she jumped, and the rest is history.

"Whom else got a post here?". She glanced towards Maya with a look of questioning seeing the blond's gaze was currently directed at the box in her arms. Maya turned her eyes towards Clare with a slightly, yet soft chuckle at the question.

"I believe there would be five of us here, but, I think one of them is from another college. So, you and myself of course and she said someone named Blue who was here for Art and Connor, whom decided to do the information aspect instead of math.".

Clare nodded in agreement hearing Maya's assessment of Connor, but knowing just how much the information aspect had changed him in high school it was a proper fit for the once shy man, whom now had broken from the shell once he was away from those whom knew of the problems he had. Once they were away from the people whom thought of him as weird it became a non-issue and he made friends that didn't even think of him as someone to be wary of. They really didn't see much of each other once they got to TU, but she knew some of the people he had classes with.

As soon as they entered the school all of the old memories welled up in her brain, enacting some of the old insecurities that loomed over her. She had been slightly lucky that he sister's tenure had been over before she entered the hollowed halls here, but even with her gone the stories of things she did were still fresh in both the students and teachers. They would compare them for a few years, but as Clare developed herself it was painfully clear that the two girls were like night and day. However, even with Darcy gone she had to deal with Jake, her stepbrother, whom was a senior to her freshman. He had made it painfully hard for her to land on her feet for that year, but she survived and when he was gone it was easier, if not better. Clare loved her siblings, but they were both popular and athletic and she was neither of those and never had been. Blue eyes glanced around the foyer with a soft chuckle springing to her lips as the familiar smell brought back the sense of home to her.

"Is it just me of does this place smell the same?". Maya murmured next to her with a soft sigh. Maya didn't wait for an answer from her friend before beginning to laugh, the sound reminding Clare of chimes in the wind.

"Probably, but I've tried to forget a lot of things about our adolescent years. I mean, that some things were best left forgotten back in the locker of my mind. However, that said, they have painted over some of the murals that used to be here.". Clare retorted with a smirk glancing towards a distracted Maya who's eyes drifted towards the large glass shelving units that held different trophies. It didn't take much to know what she was looking at. "Have You heard from him?". She whispered against her friends ear gently not having to even say the name.

She nodded quietly with a small smile at Clare, "He's going to be here in about three weeks, so he says, to play the leafs. Always the usual about going to dinner and then romance. Once I'm done with school then it will be different, his words not mine, for all of us. Not that I am complaining here, we get to speak every night, but it's not the same as touching him. Oh, he told me to tell you Edwards, that there is a team mate of his that you would find most interesting. Says and I quote, he has read your book and would like to speak to you.". Maya said with a little giggle. Clare nudged her with a laugh, shaking her cinnamon curls.

"That concerns me more than you will ever know Matlin. Remember the last time he tried this, and how bad it was for the next week they were in town. When they do come to town, I'll just come to meet him before I decide I want to risk life and limb on a hockey player.". Clare ranted remember the disaster of a date that her friends set her up on. She spent the evening trying to fend off frisky paws and the loss of limb from his driving. They meant well for her, she knew, but not having dates wasn't as much of a deterrent for her as it was for the world at large. When the right person came into her life, then she would be content to let fate help.

Just as Maya was about the counter the offer of the date a tall middle aged man emerged from the school's office with a stack of papers mumbling to himself as he was wont to do from time to time. The girls turned to each other with a laugh before moving towards him quickly to help.

"Juggling is easier when you use balls, or pins, or heaven forbid knives because paper isn't conducive to tossing in the air.". Clare teased towards the man with a snicker noting the look on his face at being found out.

"Edwards, ever the comedienne it seems. I was glad to see both of you on the list as student teachers, probably because you both never really gave the teachers any problems.. well none out of the ordinary. Some of the people who try to come here were either hellions in the past or we find out they are as they teach. However, the five we have for this semester seem to be ones I won't have to worry about. Will I have to worry about you Ms. Maitlin?". Simpson questioned archly as Maya began to laugh softly at the insinuation that she was ever a problem child.

"No, Sir there won't be any problems from me at least none of my own making. As we all know with teenagers that problems arise from the smallest thing, so I can't promise anything.". Maya assured the principle with a smile forming on her lips.

Simpson turned to look at both of his former students with a quizzical look before sighing not having the time to argue about trouble. Reaching into the pile of papers in his arms he extracted two of the larger one handing one to each of them with express instructions to be in the auditorium in a half hour for the teachers meetings. Until then they should get settled into the classroom on their paper and meet with the teacher they were assigned to.

Quietly they both gave their goodbyes to each other and moved off in opposite directions to their respective rooms.

…...

Those familiar butterflies began to flutter amongst the muscles in her stomach as she neared the room that she spent hours in crafting the words in her novel, and now she would be in front of people whom could craft their own works soon. In the room stood the one person whom believed that she could be what she wanted, regardless of what others said. Clare knocked quietly watching as the woman swept around the room straightening things up not really hearing the world around her as she was apt to do but quickly turned to see her standing there.

"Clare! Oh my goodness! You are early, but come in none the less!". Her former teacher exclaimed quietly as she rushed up to the front of the room embracing her former student with a soft squeeze. "I was trying to get things in order before you came in, so we could have some time to go over everything but knowing you it won't be too hard to do everything quickly.".

Clare laughed softly at Ms. Dawes' exuberance that was always present when she would come into a classroom. It helped those she taught learn more than someone whom wasn't willing to reach out to the pupil that was having a hard time, even herself on some occasions. Soon they were discussing just what would go on during her months here as the student teacher, and what she would be required to do for her grade which turned out to seem easier that she had believed before coming in today. If she also wished to help with the annual spring play that would be an extra added pinch to the grade, Dawes said with a wink knowing Clare's penchant for plays. However, if she did want to another teacher was in charge of that and had been told of her past success, if she chose to then a meeting of the minds would be occurring.

"You aren't in charge anymore of the wonders of drama? I am all amazed knowing your love of the written and unwritten word.". Clare commented quietly as she sat down in a desk resting her feet as the other woman chuckled.

"No, actually I chose to let another take it over after they chose to come here and teach, one of my former students whom did one of the best musicals I had ever seen. I wasn't honestly sad to let it go with the other classes that I teach, so it was nice to see someone whom had as much passion as I did come in and take it over. I told him about your tenure as the director and how accomplished you are as a author as well.". Dawes said with a little laugh, knocking on her book with a wink. The pride in the older woman's face was easy to see, and it touched Clare more that she would ever be able to vocalize.

As she was about to speak another voice spoke from the doorway of the classroom, "It is good to see another playwright here at Degrassi, one whom can actually writer their own is even more prestigious.".

Clare turned towards the voice quickly wanting to see whom was speaking to her in such a rich timbre and noticed the man in dark colors leaning against the doorjamb.

"Oh Clare, this is Elijah Goldsworthy whom I was just speaking about. I don't think you were here at the same time, since I believe you were with her sister, Darcy. It would have been a glorious time had you been in the same years, but alas we can try now! Elijah, this is Clare Edwards my new student teacher and one of the finest students, next to you to have been in my classes.".

Clare stood and moved towards the man with the utmost care, brushing fingers down the clingy skirt before reaching out with her free hand to shake his outstretched hand with a smile upon her lips.

"So, you were the little schoolgirl that would tag after her sister and peter down at the Dot?". Elijah quipped with a smirk staring down at the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.


End file.
